


Becoming Mrs. Styles

by top_for_life



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Men Crying, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_for_life/pseuds/top_for_life
Summary: Jessica Irvine, the sister of Chris Jericho, marries A.J. Styles.





	Becoming Mrs. Styles

I spin in A.J.'s arms as we dance together for the first time as husband and wife. We spin around the dance floor together, my flowing white dress-designed by A.J.'s mom-flaring out around me. A.J. dips me and leans down to where his lips are inches from my ear. "You look so gorgeous in white, darlin'...like an angel sent from heaven. How on earth did I get so lucky?"

I blush, and we continue to dance. We now invite others out to join us now that we've had our time. After a moment, my big brother, Chris, taps A.J.'s shoulder. "May I...?" He asks, and A.J. nods, stepping back and letting him take me by the hand. "I can't believe that my little sister is no longer an Irvine." He murmurs as we begin to spin around the dance floor, and I can tell that he's been crying by looking at his eyes. I lean forward and lay my head on his shoulder as we dance.

"You know I'll always be an Irvine, bubba. Just 'cause I married into the Jones family doesn't mean I'm any less a part of ours." I say, reaching up to touch his cheek lightly. "I know, but what am I gonna do without my little sister around to pick on?" He asks, earning a light punch to the shoulder from me. He grins. "No, but in all honesty...I'm gonna miss you, shortie." He sighs.

"I'll miss you too, Chris." I say as the song we had been dancing to comes to an end. He kisses my forehead and leads me back over to the table where A.J. and I are sitting. A.J. hasn't made it back to the table just yet; he's still across the room talking to his mom and dad. I watch him from my position at the table, taking in how relaxed his posture is. It's rare that I get to see him like this, seeing as how he's always tense due to his job. He catches me looking and sends a bright smile my way, making my knees go weak and my skin tingle.

He talks for a few more minutes before making his way to our table. "Havin' a good time...?" He asks me, leaning over and giving me a kiss. I nod and smile, returning the kiss given to me. "I love you so much, Jessica Jones." He says, and I shiver upon hearing my new last name. "And I love you right back, Allen Jones." I say back, turning to the crowd of people now gathered on the dance floor in front of our table.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand that's a wrap! Thanks for reading it, even though it was super short! Let me know if I should keep going with this; make it a story or not. Leave me thoughts in the comments below, I'll be sure to read them! Until next time!


End file.
